


The Morioh Monster [Eats It]

by Scribeanon



Category: LA Beast, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crossover, Gen, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure part 8: JoJolion, L.A. Beast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribeanon/pseuds/Scribeanon
Summary: Joshuu Higashikata sees a video by the L.A. Beast on YouTube and gets the brilliant idea to eat ridiculous things himself. But the popularity of his videos attracts a quite unwanted visitor...





	The Morioh Monster [Eats It]

One fine morning in the Higashikata household, Josuke Higashikata 8 was resting on the couch, eating some Sesame Dumplings that Yasuho gave him and watching some television. Suddenly, Josuke felt a looming sense behind him, as if someone were watching him; He turned around, and there, he saw a tall, lanky boy with an oddly parted bowl cut staring at him. "Ah... Hello Joshuu" Josuke said, it was just Joshuu being weird as usual, "Do you... need something?"

Joshuu broke his silence to yell at Josuke. "Wow, how rude of you to talk to that way to someone who accepted you so graciously into his home! Yes, I DO need something! I need you to follow me up into my room, I have something to show you!". Josuke was suspicious, Joshuu never let him in his room, and last time he told someone he 'had something to show' them, it was Yasuho, and the 'something' was his 10 centimeter penis, so Josuke had reason to be weary, however, he followed anyway.

"Alright... but it better be good if you're interrupting me" Josuke said, getting up from the couch and trailing behind Joshuu; "Trust me it is! It's a cool video, check this out!" Joshuu sat down in his computer chair and pointed to the screen, which displayed a youtube video titled "LA Beast eats 6 beetles in 30 seconds [Vomit Warning] [Gore Warning]"

Josuke stared perplexed at the title alone, he turned around to face Joshuu "Joshuu... what is this? Also, didn't Norisuke take your computer away because you were stalking Yasuho's facebo-" Joshuu stuck his hand over Josuke's mouth

"SHUT UUUUUP, JUST WATCH THE VIDEO" Joshuu yelled, hitting play. Suddenly, a wide, brown haired man with crossed eyes came on the camera, smiling. He snapped to face the camera and said in a deep voice "Have a good day! I'm the LA Beast, and today... I'm going to eat SIX beetles today! This is a grueling task, so... I'm just going to go right into it, have a good day!"

The big American man suddenly began shoving the insects in his mouth one by one, crunching them and swallowing them in one fell swoop. After the third, he began gagging, and vomited on the table, quickly consuming 3 more afterwards.

Josuke hit pause on the video, "Hey! What gives, I was watching thaaat!" Joshuu whined out. Josuke turned to Joshuu, with a disgusted look on his face he said "What the hell is this, Joshuu? Why would you show me this disgusting video, do you have some sort of stupid angle again?"

'Shit, he found me out!' Joshuu thought, he sighed; "It's not stupid! But yeah, I do have a sweet idea. I can eat WAAAAY more beetles than this guy!" Joshuu said, thrusting a camera into a Josuke's hands. Joshuu then turned behind him, pulling a tarp off of a large glass case, revealing 12 beetles scurrying around.

"Are those... Jobin's beetles? How the hell did you get in his room?" Josuke said, astonished. Joshuu scoffed "I have my ways, but that's besides the point, YOU'RE going to film me eating these, and I'm going to get super popular on Youtube!"

Josuke sighed "Well, if I say no you'll whine and yell about how you graciously accepted me into this home, so I guess I have no other option. You're taking the heat [Literally] from Jobin if he finds out though"

With that said, Joshuu set up the beetle cage on the table with a glass of water, and sat down. "Josuke! Now! Use your Soft and Wet to remove my gag reflex and my sense of taste!" Joshuu yelled.

"What? That seems fairly dishonest of you, Joshuu, that LA beast guy did it all on his own, without use of a stand." Josuke said, shaking his head.

"JUST DO IIIIITTTT, COME ONNNN, I WANT TO BE YOUTUBE FAMOUSSS!" Joshuu whined, stomping his feet like a toddler. No Dignity.

"Alright, fine... Soft and Wet." Josuke called out his stand, send two soap bubbles into Joshuu's mouth, removing his gag reflex, and his sense of taste. He no longer could taste anything, nor could he feel anything hitting the back of his throat, optimal for beetle consumption.

After confirming he could feel and taste nothing in his mouth, he gave Josuke the signal to start filming, then began talking. "H-Hey everyone, M-Morioh Monster here!T-Today I-I" Joshuu kept stumbling over his words, embarrassing. To remedy the situation, he grabbed himself a fistful of squirming beetles, and shoved them in his mouth.

"MFFMFABBLREETL MFF! *CRUNCH* MFFF" Joshuu swallowed up the beetle mush. He reached for another, but he accidentally knocked the glass cage onto the floor, shattering it. Josuke smiled at the ridiculous situation, as Joshuu flung himself to the floor, scooping up beetles (And shards of glass) and shoving them all into his mouth. As he swallows, bug guts and blood is pouring out of his mouth.

"A-And that's the 12 beetle challenge! Like, subscribe, and favorite if you want to see more! Goodbye!" Joshuu said, passing out from blood loss one second later. Josuke stopped the video and uploaded it on Joshuu's "Morioh Monster" YouTube channel, with the title 'Morioh Monster 12 beetle challenge! [Blood Warning] [Bug Warning] [Gore Warning]' and went back to the living room, leaving Joshuu to bleed out on the floor.

= THE NEXT DAY =

"JOSUKE, JOSUKE WAKE UP!" Joshuu yelled into Josuke's bedroom. Josuke shimmied out from between the mattress and walked up to Joshuu; "What's the big deal?" Josuke said, rubbing his eyes.

"This is!" Joshuu said, giving his phone to Josuke, "Wow... 12,000,000 views and 2 million subscribers, how is that even possible?" Josuke asked, perplexed. "I have no idea! I guess I went viral overnight, isn't it ama-" Joshuu was interrupted by a pounding at his door. "Ehh? Who could that be?" Joshuu asked. "Maybe it's Yasuho! Finally coming to confess her love to me!" Joshuu ran to the door with great speed, followed by Josuke.

Joshuu opened the door, screaming "I LOVE YOU TOO YASUHOOOOOO", he ran out only to slam into a hulking man with long brown hair, a baseball cap, a gray sweatshirt, and a stern look on his face. The man said in a stern voice "Hi... LA Beast here, have a good day! Is this the Higashikata residence?"

Joshuu looked up and smiled "L-LA Beast! It's you! I'm a big fan! Can you sign my-" Joshuu's ramblings were ended by a fist to his face, he flew across the room into the wall behind him. "H-Hey what gives?" Joshuu clambered to his feet.

Suddenly, the door was ripped off it's hinges, and what looked like a human with a blender for a mouth emerged from LA Beast's mouth, and blended the door apart. LA Beast's muscles grew, and he chuckled "This is my stand... [Eat It], whatever I eat, whenever I eat it, my strength grows. How do you think I got these sick gains?"

Josuke didnt hesitate, he knew he needed to stop this guy; "Soft and Wet! I'll plunder your stomach contents!", a soap bubble floated towards the large American, who simply laughed. "[VOMIT WARNING!]" He yelled, his stand emerging from his mouth and ejected what looked like vomit.

The vomit hit the soap bubble, popping it. The fluid then hit Josuke's arm, and began to dissolve through it. "Shit, my arm!" Josuke yelled. LA Beast entered the home, pushing Josuke aside; "I see from your video you have a lot of beetles here, luckily, Beetles are [Eat It]'s favorite food! I'll be taking them for myself"

Joshuu finally managed to climb to his feet, and he let out a smug chuckle, trying to look cool

"I-I wont tell you where the beetles are, i-idiot! I'll kill you!"

LA Beast looked to the side, paying Joshuu no mind

"Oh, I dont need your help to find them, my [Eat It]'s final ability is to sniff out any food in a 1 mile radius, that's 1.6 kilometers to you Japs"

LA Beast walked in the direction of Jobin's room, ripping the door off its' hinges and sniffing out the beetles while he ripped the door apart.

Jobin, who was tending to his beetles, turned around with a stern look on his face "Who the hell are you?" he said, advancing forward.

"I'm the LA Beast, have a good day!" LA Beast said calmly, walking towards Jobin; "I'm here to eat all your beetles, dont stand in my way, or you're most certainly NOT going to have a good day"

"NOW! NUT KING CALL!" Joshuu yelled, sprinting oddly towards LA Beast, Nut King Call emerged, but Joshuu was subsequently punched across the room into a glass beetle cage.

"My [Eat It] has no weakness, the more I eat the stronger I grow, and after I eat your beetles, I'll have the strength to rip this house off of it's foundations and eat it all up." LA Beast said angrily, advancing further toward the beetles, "I'll kill you all!"

Jobin attempted to land a punch on LA Beast, but Beast's reflexes were fast, he grabbed Jobin's arm and lifted him above his mouth. "How troublesome! I guess I'll just have to [Eat] you!" the blender-like mouth of [Eat It] revved up, and LA Beast slowly lowered Jobin towards his mouth. It all seemed like it was over, until Joshuu yelled from the background.

"H-Hey LA Beast! Did you not notice? T-The screws?"

LA Beast was perplexed, he turned towards Joshuu, who was now on his feet, and had a crazed look on his face

"IN THE HINGES OF YOUR JAAAWWWWWWWWWW?!"

Joshuu ran towards LA Beast and summoned Nut King Call, who undid the bolts from the screws in the hinges of LA Beast's jaw

"W-WAHH II YOU OO TKO HUH AY JAW?" LA Beast yelled, dropping Jobin and feeling around at his face.

"How unfortunate for you" Jobin said coolly

"That I'm here."

Jobin summoned speed king and chopped both sides of LA Beast's jaw, melting away the skin and flesh with intense heat. Speed king grabbed the now exposed and dislocated jaw, and ripped it off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" LA Beast screamed and staggered backwards

"Now Josuke!" Jobin and Joshuu yelled. Josuke, who was tending to his arm, ran into the room towards LA Beast, who looked in horror at Josuke."

"SOFT AND WET! ORAORAORARORAORAROAROORAORAARORAORAAROORA!" Soft and Wet punched into LA Beast's mouth, smashing up [Eat It], wounds appearing all over LA Beast's body.

"OOORRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Josuke screamed as he landed one final hit into LA Beast's mouth. The heavily injured LA Beast flew backwards, and landed at Joshuu's feet.

"I'M THE MORIOH MONSTER!" Joshuu yelled, summoning Nut King Call to his side "AND I'LL SMASH YOU FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Nut Kind Call and Joshuu stomped on LA Beast's head in unison, smashing his face and skull into a pulp, it took Josuke and Jobin's combined strength to finally pull Joshuu out of his crazed stomping spree.

To add insult to mortal injury, Joshuu squatted down and held his phone towards LA Beast's face, and with one press of his thumb, he hit the button. Joshuu smirked at LA Beast's lifeless body.

"Unsubscribed"

 

USER: LA BEAST  
STAND: [EAT IT]

STATUS: RETIRED


End file.
